


arcade nights & flashing lights

by februaryfridays



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arcades, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17306027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februaryfridays/pseuds/februaryfridays
Summary: dan and phil go on an arcade date.based off dnp's instagram stories from tonight! <3





	arcade nights & flashing lights

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! dnp posted pics of each other playing arcade games and it made me tear up a bit so here's this which i threw together in less than an hour
> 
> theres no plot btw this is just them being married
> 
> this is dedicated to the dan had abs in january group chat who screamed about the arcade pics with me and told me to write this fic ily all phan ease

Maybe it was the flashing lights, or maybe it was his slight tipsiness, or the sheer excitement of going on a proper date for the first time in weeks, or a combination of the three, but Dan felt  _ amazing _ – better than he’d felt all Christmas.

He’d rolled his eyes when Phil suggested an arcade date, asking if  _ he could be more cliche if he tried, _ but it was clear that he not-so-secretly fucking  _ adored  _ the idea and had been looking forward to this for days. 

“Wait, Dan– just, just stand there for a second.” Phil said, pulling his phone from his pocket and pointing it at Dan. 

“I love having a personal photographer.” Dan hummed, pulling some stupid pose in an attempt to make Phil laugh. “Is this for Instagram?”

“Nope.” Phil said, snapping a few pictures between words. “Just for me. Because you look nice and this lighting is cool.”

“But mostly the lighting though, yeah? You’re saving a picture of the lighting.” 

“Shut up.” Phil shoved Dan a little, and ran ahead. “Get ready to get absolutely annihilated at Crazy Taxi,  _ Daniel.” _

“Well I’m gonna wreck you at DDR, so who cares? Loser.” Dan grinned at Phil’s slight pout and couldn’t help but notice this certain feeling of contentment, then.

 

The two of them spent the next few hours more psyching each other out at these retro games than actually challenging each other at them, but it was how they played. Phil refused to shut up about his victories, and Dan was the same with his, until each and every time that Phil would pout and do  _ that face  _ and Dan would just forget about it. 

“Long live the king of Dan vs. Phil!” Phil sang, jumping a little with his short-lived excitement. Dan smiled, shaking his head. 

“You are never gonna shut up about that, are you?”

“Nope. Never. I’m always gonna be the king and you can be my lady in waiting.” 

“Well surely if you were the king then I’d be–”

“Don’t make me demote you to kitchen rat, Danny.” 

Dan snorted, shaking his head again fondly. “Whatever you say, my king.”

 

“We could get some aesthetic photo booth pictures.” Dan said, motioning towards the brightly lit booth a  _ tad  _ more excitedly than he’d meant to. 

“Uh,  _ yes.”  _ Phil said, dragging Dan over by the hand, not overly bothered about who might be watching. He put in some coins and hit the button, all the while Dan was fixing his hair in an attempt to make it look half-decent. 

The first shot was Phil’s personal favourite – a blurry snap of Phil attempting to dab in the small booth and Dan with a look of utter disappointment and fear on his face. The second was a ‘derp shot’; aptly named by Dan – which, to be honest, was self explanatory. The third was the token  _ gross couple  _ photo, Phil kissing Dan on the cheek and an obvious blush on Dan’s face; and the fourth was where Dan decided  _ to hell with the photos,  _ and moved in to kiss Phil fully. 

“I’m guessing those ones weren’t for Instagram, then.” Dan said, fixing his hair again as they waited for the photos to print.

“Maybe one day.” Phil grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am im sorry


End file.
